2013.05.25 - The Lady and the Phoenix
The day is slightly overcast, the sun breaking through only occasionally. It makes the weather not cold but comfortably cool. At least to Sif. The Asgardian Goddess, dressed in leathers and armor with her sword at her hip, is making her way slowly through Central Park with an iced mocha in her hand. Humming as she walks, the Lady pauses to watch a couple of children who have discovered the wonderful game of kick ball and she can't help but chuckle softly. For her own part, Jean Grey has decided to leave the mansion behind once again. It's been a crazy week, full of crazy revelations and it's left her unsettled. So, a walk away from the rest of the mutant menagerie is just what the doctor (in this case, herself) ordered. She pass a couple of small bills over to a park vendor and walks away with a paper cone full of roasted nuts and a bottle of water for her trouble. As she wanders, she notes the same kickball game... and then the armoured (and armed!) woman regarding the children. That causes the telepath to stop, at least for a heartbeat. If her thoughts are scanned, it will become quite clear that she has no intention of harming the children. Quite the opposite, in fact. She fiercely defensive of children in general. Even if her thoughts aren't read, the way one hand comes up to rest over her abdomen and there's that gentle and happy smile that touches her lips. Jean doesn't make a habit of purposely reading minds. So, at best, she simply catches the errant surface thoughts very few people can hide. She's rarely able to filter all of those out without far greater concentration than she typically spares for such things. Nevertheless, it's enough that she can sense the contentment from the woman -- and that it matches the body language she sees. Thus, the redhead pops a nut into her mouth and doesn't assume the woman to be a direct threat. Even so, she can't quite help herself. "That's quite the kit," she says to the Asgardian casually, referring, of course, to the armour and sword. At the sound of the voice, Sif draws her attention away from the children and over toward Jean. "Kit, my lady?" The Goddess tilts her head in confusion. She's never had anyone refer to her armor and sword as a kit before and she's quite clueless. "Your armour," the mutant clarifies. "And sword. It looks like you've put a lot of effort into it." A beat. "Or the craftsmen who made them did, anyway." It's a specialized skill, she knows. And there's no telling whether or not the woman is one of those 'makers' that are all up with the DIY cosplay craze or if she's something else again. And in a world full of mutants, metas, superheroes, and cosmic beings? The erstwhile Phoenix will lay no odds about it, either. The stuff looks real enough, but she doesn't intend to extend her power to find out. "Oh." Sif smiles warmly. "Thank you, my lady. It was some of the best in all the nine realms and Hofud was enchanted by Odin himself." She turns to face Jean completely, puts her right fist over her heart and bows slightly at the waist. "My deepest apologies for my lack of manners." When she straightens, her hand is held out. "I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Sword Maiden and betrothed to Prince Thor, the God of Thunder. I am otherwise known as Lady of Blades, Shield Maiden of Asgard, Cleaver of Portals and Goddess of War." Jean blinks mildly at the plethora of titles that come her way. Her mind calls up the various myths and legends she's heard over the years... as well as the various news reports that no doubt talk about the Asgardians in current society. Recovering quickly, she offers a courteous smile in return. "Dr. Jean Grey," she replies. "I'm, um, a geneticist. And teacher." She doesn't introduce herself as either the Phoenix or an X-Man because, well... No. That's not a good idea. Neither association is necessarily a good one for the young woman in public. "I'm honoured, I'm sure." "The honor is mine, Lady Jean." There's that bow of her head and when she straightens, there's a warm and friendly smile. "I apologize if the weapon and armor alarmed you." Because it seems to cause so many concern. Being something of a walking weapon, herself, Jean is, perhaps, able to be a whole lot more casual about it than others might be. "It's not a common look in Midgaard any more," she replies graciously. "That's probably the reason for the concern. Personally, I'm far better with a microscope than a sword, I have to admit." Far, far better. But, then, swords don't often pose much of a threat to her, anyway. The fact that Jean uses the name for Earth that Sif is familiar with causes the Goddess to smile brightly. "I remember the days when it was." There's a laugh before the Goddess shakes her head in amusement. The wind shifts, blowing the scent of the vendor's food towards Sif. There's a quiet groan from the Lady as she brings a hand up to cover nose and mouth alike, looking as if she may become ill. Jean watches the woman appear to be ready to swoon, and reaches out a hand as if she might steady her. She doesn't quite go so far as to lay that hand on the woman's shoulder just yet, however, "Are you alright?" she asks, concern in her voice. It takes the Goddess a moment but eventually she nods and manages a weak smile. "Aye. It was the scent. I fear it did not agree with me." There's a quiet chuckle. "My apologies. I did not mean to cause you undue concern. I am told it will pass eventually." Jean looks at the nuts in her hand. She folds the paper over and pushes the cone into a pocket on the side of her canvass purse. "I'm sorry," she says, now. "You're told it will pass..." A small smile touches her lips. "Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude; it's none of my business. But, are you pregnant, then? Or is it another condition?" Maybe Asgardians just don't like roasted nuts. "It is no intrusion, my lady, I assure you. Aye, I am with child." Sif then gives a shake of her head. "And you have no need to apologize or cease eating. I will become accustomed to it." "Well, then. Congratulations to you and the father," Jean says lightly. "Is it your first?" She waves her hand dismissively about the food. "Don't worry, the nuts will keep." They may not be warm, later, but, remarkably enough, she can fix that, if she wants. Sif nods her. "The first birth, yes though Thor and I adopted our son not too long ago." She all but beams at Jean. "And thank you." For a moment, she silent before, "The is a cafe in SoHo called Traditions... They make the best mochas. Would you care to join me for one?" Again, Jean blinks mildly. Coffee with a self-styled goddess. Well. It sure wouldn't be the first time. Thus, she gives it a moment's consideration and inclines her red head lightly. "Sure," she decides. "Why not?" She gesture to the park exit. "Lead on, m'lady." Category:Log